Glosario de Geología Inglés – Español: 1
Glosario de Geología Inglés – Español por Luis Angel Alonso Matilla Valencia 2007 Al alumnado Desde la época de estudiante de la carrera de Ciencias Geológicas siempre me he encontrado con la inquietud de querer saber el significado en español, en castellano, de un término, de un concepto geológico, en inglés o en otro idioma – pero admitido en la terminología geológica internacional.-, y de cómo debería citarlo, si es que existe su denominación, en este idioma nuestro. Pasaron los años y tras el manejo de diversos diccionarios, vocabularios, lexicones, he creído bueno que los estudiantes pudieran contar con una colección-glosario inglés-español- que empezara a ser para ellos el inicio de su propio glosario. No quiere ser un verdadero diccionario de Geología. Ya hay algunos y muy buenos, como entre otros, los referenciados en el índice bibliográfico. Sino un manual que oriente a los alumnos acerca del sentido de cada término; lo que podríamos decir en argot -sobre el ‘de qué va’. Y sobre todo, y siempre que se pueda, de cómo se denomina en español. Cuando esto no sea viable, con una o algunas palabras que o transcriban su correcto sentido o directamente empleen el concepto en tal idioma. (Y en último caso que el usuario emplee ambos a la vez; comunicarse es eso- comunicarse/ no solo emitir.) Además de este fin mostrado tengo otro que tal vez sea más personal. La vida va pasando, y a medida que siguen los estudios, se acaba la época de Universidad como alumno y se inicia la de profesional. Cada uno se va especializando en las diversas temáticas de su quehacer y es allí donde va encontrando conceptos nuevos, expresiones diferentes, denominaciones que no conocimos en la etapa anterior de estudiante de la carrera. Lo que quisiera, al concebir este lexicón abierto, es que cada uno lo fuese ampliando de forma personal. Ese es el final más útil. Corregir, lo que creáis mejorable, pero sobre todo ampliarlo, hacerlo vuestro. Esta colección yo os la empiezo con más de 43. 000 entradas- no es el número, es lo que pueda significar. Y es, a partir de ahora, cuando, con madurez de tu experiencia, has de intentar llegar a .. 50.000. No es el número, es lo que te indica de ti mismo. El Autor Valencia 2007 Introducción Los términos listados en este Glosario son de otras publicaciones, algunas de ellas referidas en la bibliografía del final. Los términos procedentes de lenguas no inglesas han sido incluidos por haber sido citados por diversos autores., y en algunos casos no tienen una única acepción en castellano. Se mantienen muchos términos obsoletos, por lo que tienen de valiosos para lectores que emplean publicaciones antiguas. Y en algunos casos se acondicionan las acepciones regionales o populares. La Alfabetización: es estrictamente letra a letra. En el caso de la letra Ch se sitúa dentro de la C por su procedencia de los vocablos en inglés. Y así detrás de ‘c-glide’ se encuentra ‘chabazite’. La letra ñ no posee correspondencia en inglés. Las definiciones y significados múltiples para un término se indican por /, o por /.. Los nombres de minerales, en su mayoría terminados en ‘ita’, no han sido explicados , pero su denominación responde a la normativa de acepción oficial. Los conceptos de terminología básica no han sido descritos, tan solo se han indicado otras acepciones. Los términos de uso en Biología, Botánica, Zoología, aunque el glosario es de Geología , se han añadido –con carácter tan solo orientativo - por su posible uso en estudios de Paleontología. Pero en ciertos casos pueden tener muchas más acepciones terminológicas y/o significados en cada una de esas ciencias Los corchetes incluyen etiquetas para términos que tienen significados en más de un asunto. Por ejemplo, cabeza costa, cabeza de masa, y cabeza paleont. Cada uno es tratado como una entrada separada. Muchas etiquetas, por ejemplo costa, son autoexplicativas, pero muchas otras son abreviaturas, Abreviaturas más frecuentes arco-arqueología astrogeol - astrogeología astron-astronomía biol –biología, término biológico bot –botánica, término botánico cart -cartografía quím -química clim -climatología crist -cristalografía dep-mena -depósitos de mena ecol -ecología edad -edafología elect -electricidad espeleo -espeleología estad -estadística estratig -estratigrafía estruc sed – estructuras sedimentarias evol -evolución filos -filosofía fís -física foto -fotografía geocron -geocronología geofís. -geofísica geog. -geografía geol. -geología geol eco - geología económica geol-estruc -geología estructural geol estruc exp -geología estructural experimental geol glac - geología glaciar geol mar -geología marina geoquím -geoquímica geomorf -geomorfología glacial -glaciología grad agua- gradiente agua – g. hidráulico hidraul -hidráulico ign -ígneo/a ing -ingeniería inv campo –investigación de campo magn - magnetismo mate -matemática mecán roc -mecánica de rocas meta -metamorfismo meteoriz -meteorización meteorol -meteorología mineral = min -mineralogía movim masa – movimiento de masas oceanog -oceanografía paleont -paleontología palin -palinología perfor -perforación petro estruc - petrología estructural piroclast –piroclásticos- piroclastos planet -planetología r. -rocas roc intrus -rocas intrusivas sed -sedimentología sis -sismología tam partic –tamaño de partícula taxon -taxonomía teca -tectonica terr. model – terreno modelizado topog -topografía vulc -vulcanismo zool –zoología. Término zoológico Se usan abreviaturas de ciertos términos comunes en las definiciones, como sigue: Abrev:-abreviatura Bot = bot – término botánico braq -braquiópodos brioz -briozoos buz - buzamiento calc – calcárea, caliza cicloc. -ciclocistoideos comps -composición crist – cristal, cristalino, cristalo.. crust- crustáceos dir - dirección e.g. - por ejemplo (del latín exempli gratia) esp. - especialmente espic. espon - espícula de esponja estenol -estenolemado (en briozoos) etc. - y así sucesivamente (del latín et cetera) extr. - extrusiva felds - feldespato foids -feldespatoides foramin. -foraminíferos gaster =gast = gasterop -gasterópodos hipab =hip.-hipabisal i.e. – eso es-es decir (del latín id est) i.= ig - ígneas inartic -inarticulados Inf – Inferior inf – época inferior de un piso estratigráfico, la más baja Instr.-instrumento labrad -labradorita litol –litología/litológico Ma – millones de años mag – magma / magmáticas magne -magnéticas mat. –materiales Med – Medio. /e.g. Dev Med = Devónico Medio med – época media-central de un piso estratigráfico metam – metamorfismo / metamórfico min - minerales P - presión pl. -plural porf –porfídica r. –roca-rocas Símbolos: > indica mayor que, superior a, más de,.. < “ menor que, inferior a, menos de, .. = “ igual a, similar a, sinónimo de;... ...” la definición correcta es mucho más amplia /...” otras acepciones sin:-sinónimo Sup - Superior sup – parte más superior de un piso estratigráfico, la más alta T - temperatura térm -término text -textura var. - variante de vocal o consonante seguida de punto – el concepto está en la definición; e.g. fósil water –agua fósil /a. connota / geomorphic cicle – ciclo geomórfico = c. de erosión. z -zona Zool= zool – término zoológico Se usan paréntesis (n. com) = nombre comercial (n.imp) =nombre impropio (no usar) = (uso no rec)= se recomienda no usar el término = uso no recomendado (poco u) = término poco usado (s familia) - super familia (sin n recom) – sinónimo no recomendado (térm Brit/ Ital/Fra/ Sud Afr/...) = término Británico/ Italiano Francés/de Sur Africa... (térm col) = término coloquial (térm. gen) = término general (térm no gen) = término no genérico (térm no rec) = término no recomendado (térm obs) = (obs)= término obsoleto (térm pop) = término popular (térm prop) = término propuesto (uso n rec) = uso no recomendado del término Relación del alumnado colaborador En el ‘escaneado’ y/o digitalización de vocablos han prestado su colaboración las siguientes personas, a todas y a cada una de ellas mi agradecimiento: *Alós Moya, José *Antolí Garcia , Jordi *Ballesteros Almonacid, María *Baudes Arnal, David *Belda Moreno, Pascual *Benitez Duran, Ruben *Calero Martinez, Noemi *Castaño Roman, Diana *Collado Garrigós, Borja *Company Arnalte, Ruben *Drapier Gomis, Matias Martin *Escusa Andrés, Francisco *Esparza Castelló, Paula *Espín Nuñez, Lorena *Estellés Belenguer, Marta *Falomir Esteve, Julia Manuela *Felix Vicente, Manuel *Femenia Quiles, Rafael *Fernandez Sanchez, Carlos Alberto *Fernandez -Getino Hernano, Alejandro *Ferrer Palop, Jordi *García Pavía, Rafael *Gimenez Haro, Isabel María *Llorca Pellicer, Luis *Margarit Perez, Estefanía *Mari Bares, Borja *Martí Guillem, Ana *Marinez Martinez, Francisco *Masanet Sendra, Claudio *Mayado Navarro Félix *Medina Borrás, Borja *Minguet Rosell, Alejandro *Mira Navarro, Raul *Muñoz Jimenez, Cristina *Navarro Pardo, Javier *Noguera Ballester, Guillen *Nuñez Cuenca, Sheila *Penadés Pla, Vicent *Perez Font, Alba *Pons Llacer, María Luisa *Puertes López, Diego *Querol Espiritu, María del Mar *Ramirez Manso, Laura *Remon Gomez, Silvia *Salas Pelufo, Maria José El que todo esto llegue a ti también se lo debes agradecer a D, Ra Restrepo Aguilar, Juan Camilo Rubio Argilés, María Teresa Ruiz Perez, Guiomar Server García, David Simo Esteve, Joan Suesta Blancas, María del Mar Tomas Boix, Carla Torres Climent, Verónica a D. Ramón Palacios Sáez Bibliografía -Diccionari de Geologia. Institut d’Estudis Catalans. Oriol Riba i Arderiu. (dir). Barcelona 1977 -Diccionario Akal de términos biológicos.-Eleanor Lawrence (ed). Ediciones Alkal S.A. Madrid (2003). -Diccionario de Botánica. Península.- Pio Font Quer. Ediciones Península. Barcelona. (2000). -Diccionario de términos mineralógicos y cristalográficos.- Carlos Diaz G.-Mauriño. Alianza Diccionarios. Madrid (1991). -Diccionario Inglés – Español de Ciencias de la Tierra.- Ernesto Orellana Silva. Interciencia. Madrid. (1967). -Diccionarios Oxford-Complutense. Biología . Editorial Complutense. Madrid (2004). -Diccionarios Oxford-Complutense. Ciencias de la Tierra. Editorial Complutense. Madrid (2000). -Geological nomenclature. W.A.Visser. Royal Geological and Mining Society of the Netherlands. (1980) - Glossary of Geology.- Robert L. Bates & Julia A. Jackson Edit. American Geological Institute. Falls Church, Virginia, (1980). -Lèxic de la Ciència del sòl. Jaume Porta i Casanellas, i cols. Universidad Politécnica de Cataluña. Barcelona (1989). -Nuevo diccionario politécnico de las lenguas española e inglesa.- Federico Beigbeder Atienza. Ediciones Diaz de Santos S.A. Madrid (1988). -Zoología de los Invertebrados.- Edgard E. Rupper & Robert D. Barnes. 1996. – IV edición. Edit. Mac Graw Hill. Mexico. ------ Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons. Para ver una copia de esta licencia, visite Atribución-No Comercial-Licenciar Igual 2.5 España o envie una carta a Creative Commons, 171 Second Street, Suite 300, San Francisco, California 94105, USA.